No Going Back Now: Part 1: The Black Corset
by Erik'sDarkRose
Summary: Part one COMPLETE! A story of murder, mistakes and their consequences, but above all, pure true love. EC. Erik goes one step too far with Christine, but it proves to be the best thing that's ever happened to him.
1. 1

Disclaimer: Do not own. Now don't bug me anymore.

A/N: This is a story I had off the top of my head. I am known on FanFiction for humorous fanfics, but I do not only do those. The Phantom is a tragic lover, and this story describes what would happen if he went to far. R/R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Black Corset **

"Where are you my Angel?" Christine cried to the ceiling. "Erik?"

No reply. No noise. Nothing.

"_Well, maybe he forgot." _She thought hopefully.

She then walked out of the room, almost crying that he had forgotten her. Erik sighed from behind the mirror.

"No my dear, I didn't forget." He said softly to himself. He still couldn't get the image out of his mind. _I will never forgive myself. I have done you so much wrong._

It had been four days since he took her down to his home. And still he couldn't find the heart to forgive himself. He had taken the thing most precious to her. Her virginity.

Christine had somehow forgotten and thought that it had only been a mere dream. Erik knew better, he knew what he had done. It was no dream. Christine would find out somehow that it wasn't a dream, and when that day came, he didn't want to be around.

"I am so sorry." He then turned away to go back home, to try to drown out his sorrow with music.

As he walked home, the images flashed through his mind. The black corset. The black corset that he had ordered Christine to put on, just so he could rip it off her.

He struck his head against the wall, to try and get rid of the image in his mind. It did go away, because soon after his vision went black and he collapsed.

Erik awoke in a small room. He touched his forehead; it was wrapped in a bandage.

"Erik? Oh good you're awake." A familiar voice said.

"Annette?" Erik asked.

"Yes it's me. What were you doing down there? Trying to commit suicide? Erik, you know it would kill Christine if you were gone. She cares about you."

"Annette, Christine _is_ the reason I was doing that."

"But why?"

"Annette. I-I," he stumbled on his words, not sure how to say it, "A few night's ago, I took her down with me. I didn't mean to, but I just couldn't help it."

"Erik? What is it you want to say?"

"Annette, I took Christine's virginity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is my first chapter. I know it's short, but it's kind of an intro. So go easy. But if it is horrible, please tell me. I will not continue it. So R/R please.


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**

"Erik! Say it isn't true!" Madam Giry exclaimed.

"It is true, and I can't stop thinking about it. I haven't given her lessons for four days. She thinks I forgot about her." Erik answered.

"I would suggest it stay that way. How could you? The poor girl."

"What happened to 'It would kill her if you were gone?'"

"Now, she would probably be glad if you were gone! Why does she even want lessons from you anymore?" Annette asked angrily.

"She thinks it was a dream." He replied.

"Well that explains it. Erik, you need to tell her the truth."

"I know! But I'm afraid she won't ever speak to me again! Even though I deserve it."

"Erik think of it like this, she may even be _happy_ that it wasn't a dream." Annette Giry said.

"I doubt that highly." He answered.

"Even if it she isn't happy, at least you told her the truth. But, how much she think was a dream?"

"She knows that she went down with me, but she fainted when she saw my manikin of her. That's as far as she remembers."

"Well at least she knows you're real now, not just a voice."

"I would be better if she thought I was a voice. I should have known! I should have known that I couldn't control myself!"

He let out another cry of frustration and violently jerked back to hit his head on the headboard. Madam Giry watched half angry with him and half pitying him.

"Erik!" She yelled, "Stop that! Yes, what you did was horrible, but not worth killing yourself! Christine may hate you, but I don't. You're a genius, don't rid the world of a genius."

"The world hates me." He replied angrily.

"Not all of them."

"They might as well."

At that moment the door opened and Meg and Christine came in. Meg, who had never actually seen the Phantom, saw him and screamed. Christine's face lit up with a smile and she ran over to him. Erik stared at her.

"Meg, don't be afraid. This is him! This is Erik!" Christine said happily.

Meg looked at him and passed out. Christine looked at Erik and then to his bandaged forehead. She frowned and touched it gently. Erik winced.

"Erik, what happened to you? Are you all right?" She asked softly, and then kissed the bandage.

"No Christine! Do not pity me! I have done horrible things to you." Erik said, turning away. _She is making this so hard. _He thought.

"What do you mean? All you have ever done to me is good." She frowned.

Erik looked to Annette Giry, who was fanning Meg, trying to wake her up. Annette caught sight of his glance, and nodded. Erik knew what she meant.

"Please sit down Christine. I need to tell you something."


	3. 3

**Please forgive me…**

"What is it Erik?" Christine asked anxiously.

"You remember the night I took you down with me. Right?" Erik answered.

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you remember that dream you had, about us…err…sleeping together?"

"Yes, but how do you know about that dream? You never answered me."

"Just because someone doesn't answer doesn't mean that they aren't listening."

"So you were there?" Christine asked happily.

"Yes, of course I was there. But that is beside the point. Christine, that was no dream."

"What do you mean?"

"Christine, we actually did sleep together. It was no dream."

Christine dropped her jaw and stared. Erik was worried she had stopped breathing. Soon she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. Erik hung his head, hoping he would die.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me…" He said in a whisper.

Christine still didn't answer him. Erik felt the back of his eyes prickle with tears; he let them drip down his face freely. Christine began to cry also. Her eyes were still closed, so she did not know that Erik was also. Christine sobbed heavily. Erik looked up at her, seeing her like that he felt that the only way to solve this was to hurt himself. He looked around and found a candle. Taking it out of the holder, he held it up to face, letting the flame touch his skin. He let out a cry of pain and pulled the candle away from his face. Christine heard his cry and looked up.

"Erik! No! Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't…stand…to see you…hurt." He stammered in pain.

"You didn't need to do that! I forgive you…" She said softly.

"What? You forgive me? Why? What I did was horrible!"

"I forgive you because, even though it was horrible, you are my teacher. And I owe you more than that to ever re-pay you."

"But—Christine!"

"No Erik! Just answer me this one question. When you took me down there, were you planning on making love to me? Or was it an impulse?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I, I couldn't control it. You were so beautiful and so…vulnerable." Erik said solemnly.

"Then, yes, I forgive you completely." She answered.

"Oh Christine. Thank you so much. Thank you for understanding!"

"Erik, I need to tell you something also."

"Yes my dear?" Erik asked happily.

"Erik, I am actually glad it wasn't a dream. Because…I…I love you Erik."


	4. 4

(Thank you for all the reviews! I was just thinking that this would be a good idea for a story and I guess it was. So here's your next chapter!)

Chapter 4

Erik gave Christine a smile, not knowing what else to do. He was kind of shocked at her statement. No one had ever said these words to him before.

"Really Christine? Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Yes Erik, I love you. Ever since I found out that you were real and could be loved, I have loved you. That is why I forgive for what you did. I am glad it wasn't a dream." Christine answered.

"Oh Christine! You have no idea what this means to me! But, wait, what about the boy Raoul?"

"Erik, we are only friends! I have known him for almost all my life. Don't worry Erik. I love you, not him."

Though as she said this, part of her regretted it. She knew that Raoul and her were something more than friends. But still, it was no lie that she loved Erik more.

"But why child? Why do you love a creature like me? No, wait do not answer. You love me because you have never seen me! Oh! Why didn't I realize it before? Christine, I am a monster, not to be loved by humans. Especially one as innocent as you." Erik said sadly.

"Me innocent? I slept with a grown man!" She exclaimed.

"That was my fault though! As far as I'm concerned, you are still a virgin."

"And as far as I'm concerned, I'm not! I told you that I enjoyed it."

"Well-," Erik began. But he couldn't think of a good answer so he mumbled, "Fine, you win."

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually. I am going to check on Meg. And have Madam Giry look at that burn."

Erik nodded and Christine walked out of the room to find Madam Giry and Meg. She saw Meg sitting up in bed with Madam Giry talking to her.

"Christine!" Meg exclaimed. "I can't believe he's real!"

"Yes Meg he's real, very real. Madam Giry, could you please go take a look at Erik. He burned himself on a candle."

"Oh dear, that man needs a straightjacket." Annette said.

Christine laughed. Then turned to Meg. She explained her situation and everything that had happened between them. When she was finished Meg was staring blankly, as if her mind had stopped working. Slowly Meg nodded to say she understood. Christine hugged her and went to check on Erik.

Meanwhile Madam Giry was lecturing Erik on hurting himself. Erik had a very angry look on his face, as if he was about to strangle her. Christine laughed at seeing him being scolded like a child. Erik looked up and managed to smile.

"Oh hello Christine." He said. "How did Meg take it?"

"Better than I thought actually. I was expecting for her heart to stop all together." Christine replied.

"That's always good."

"Yes, how is your face?"

"That depends on which side you mean."

"I mean your burn."

"Oh, then yes. It's all right."

"Good. I want to show you something Erik." She said sitting next to him.

"Yes?"

With that Christine leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. Erik pulled back, startled. He looked into her eyes. One part of him still said that he didn't deserve her, one part said that Christine loved him and he loved her and there was no shame in kissing. He went with that part.

"Oh Christine…" He mumbled just before kissing her back.

Madam Giry, feeling uncomfortable about this, left. Neither Erik nor Christine noticed they were too wrapped up in each other's arms. Unfortunately for Erik, this pleasant moment was about to be shattered. Just then Christine tore off his mask.


	5. 5

Note to self: Never listen to Prima Donna when trying to write something important… Anyways GO ME! TWO POSTS IN ONE DAY! It's only because I haven't done anything else all day, SO BORED!

**Is this true love?**

Erik quickly pushed Christine away and covered up his face. He got out of the bed and walked to the wall.

"Damn it Christine? Why? Why?" He shouted. "If you ever saw me you wouldn't love me anymore. This repulsive carcass. This loathsome gargoyle. This thing! Why Christine?"

Christine had fallen onto the floor and was just staring at him. She let out a sob and looked down at the mask in her hand. Then she spoke.

"Erik, if all my feelings for you were suddenly lost when I saw your true face, then it would only prove how shallow and mean I was. True love is not for what someone looks like; it is for what is on the inside. That is how I feel about you. Now, take your hand off and let me see if I do truly love you."

Meg had heard the yelling and she rushed into the room. She was careful not to make her presence known. Madam Giry followed her and looked into the room. She knew what was happening.

Erik turned around quietly. His eyes were red from crying. He looked deep into Christine's eyes and knew that she meant what she said. Slowly he took his hand off his face showing his deformity. Christine's eyes grew wide but then she smiled.

"Oh Erik, you are not a monster, far from it. You are merely a genius with a handicap." She said, then went and kissed him.

Meg, seeing him opened her mouth to scream but Madam Giry covered it with her hand before any noise came out. She gave Meg a look and led her away.

"Meg, Erik is happy for once, you don't need to ruin it by screaming." She scolded her daughter.

"Mama! Hi-his face! It's all, all deformed."

"Well Meg why do you think he has that mask? You refused to believe the stories. Now you know first-hand."

Erik was overwhelmed. Christine loved him and she didn't mind his deformity. Everything was perfect. Christine felt as if she was on a cloud, all her thoughts drifted away and she just stood, being embraced by Erik. She pulled away and handed him his mask. Erik took it and put it back on.

"Thank you for understanding." He said.

"I suppose this is true love after all."

"I suppose so. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment. I have to go check on Annette. I just know that she's having a talk with Meg about, my problem."

Erik walked into the room and smiled at Madam Giry.

"Hello Annette. I suppose you have been talking to Meg about me?" Erik asked.

"Why do you say that?" Madam Giry replied nervously.

"I am not a imbecile. Far from it. I know that Meg was watching, I may be deformed, but I am not blind."

"But you weren't even watching us!"

"I have developed a sort of knack for seeing things out of the corners of my eyes."

"Oh Erik forgive her!"

"For what?"

"For screaming when she saw you!"

"Good Annette, so many people have screamed at me that I have become rather used to it. And besides, I was too wrapped up in Christine to care."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now go back to her, she will be waiting."

Erik smiled at the two Giry's and left the room, greeting Christine with a kiss.

"I've missed you." He said.

"You've been gone for two minutes!"

"Two minutes too long…" He replied kissing her deeply.

Everything was wonderful, but soon turned to disaster. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and Erik's face became contorted with pain. He pulled away from Christine and collapsed on the floor. Christine screamed and looked up to face the gunsman.

"Raoul." She muttered.

**Hate to make Raoul seem like the bad guy, but imagine if you saw your best friend all the sudden kissing some strange guy! **


	6. 6

Just a little note before I begin. Erik is going to live. I mean do you _really _believe that I would kill him off? COME ON! He's way too hot to die. Here you are…

Chapter 6

Christine stared blankly into Raoul's eyes. Then looked down at Erik. She called for Madam Giry who came rushing out quickly. She looked at Erik.

"Erik!" She cried, "We have to get him to a doctor. This is beyond my skill level."

Christine nodded and then turned to Raoul. Her shock had turned to anger.

"Raoul you idiot! How could you! You don't even know this man and you shoot him! If he dies…" She trailed off

It was then that she realized why Raoul had shot a man without thinking. She smelled alcohol on his breath. Not too much, but enough to make the man drunk.

"Have you been drinking Raoul?" She asked, with a tone of surprise in her voice.

"What does it matter to you? I thought you loved me, and now I find you with him." He answered, pointing to Erik.

"I never said I loved you Raoul. We are only friends. Besides, you could not ever court me. You are of much higher class than I. And now, after what you did, I could never love you. Now get out of this room now!"

"Fine, but you'll come back soon enough." He said, walking out the door slowly.

Christine glared at the door and then ran back to Erik. To, who her surprise was moving.

"Erik?" She asked touching him gently.

Erik slowly sat up and looked at Christine. He smiled at her. Christine was in shock. How could a man that had just been shot smile?

"I'm all right Christine." Erik said almost laughing at the look on her face.

"But…how?"

"This is how." Erik answered pulling apart the buttons of his shirt to reveal a metal vest. He looked up at Christine who was in even more shock.

"You do realize that they are many people who will pay large sums of money to anyone who can capture the Phantom. I began to wear this thing years ago! And it's a good thing I decided to, or I would have been dead years ago! Unfortunately, even though the bullet doesn't kill you when this is on, it still knocks the wind out of you. And, it also seems that from close range, the bullet can still go into you." He said, reaching back and pulling out the bullet, which had blood on the tip, "Well, at least I'm not dead."

"Oh thank heavens you're all right! I'll kill Raoul for doing that to you! Wait until he sees that you're alive!"

"No Christine! Let him think me dead! That will better for everyone. Possibly, word will leak out that I am dead and then the hunt for me will cease. Then, and only then, can I get rid of my protection."

"But, if Raoul finds out that he can get money for you, won't he ask me where you are? Then what will I do?"

"Tell him that you had me cremated and threw the ashes into the sea. He will then give up all hope of ever finding me."

"You are a genius!"

"That's what they say-." Erik was cut off by Christine kissing him.

Erik dropped the bullet that was still in his hand and embraced Christine. Madam Giry smiled. Erik had at last found love. The years of torment had finally paid off. Erik held Christine tighter, never wanting to let go. Soon Christine pulled away.

"I want you to sing me something." She said.

"All right. What did you have in mind?"

"Surprise me."

"_My dearest friend if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars. And sit together now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be."_

"That was wonderful."

"Christine, I want you to come home with me for a while. Will you?"

"Yes. Of course I will."

And so the two bid Madam Giry goodbye and they slowly made their way down the hall, to a secret entrance behind a statue.

"Another secret entrance?" Christine laughed.

"Oh my dear, if you only knew!" Erik replied, helping her through.

And that ends the chapter. There is more to come I promise. And by the way, the song that Erik sang was from _The Nightmare before Christmas. _If you didn't know that already.


	7. 7

**This chapter has some sexual stuff in it, but nothing too graphic. Just saying so people don't freak out when it happens.**

**Chapter 7: In Erik's lair**

So Erik and Christine walked down the passageway, Erik leading in front, holding her hand behind him. Christine was not used to so much dark and was relieved when she saw the candlelight of his home. Erik helped her into the boat and began to row. He opened the gate and stopped the boat at the shore, then helped Christine out.

"Well, here you are again." Erik said.

"Yes, here I am again. And I'm glad."

"Really? Why do you say that? Last time you came down here, disaster happened."

"Erik, I want you to forget about that ever happening. I forgave you and now you need to forgive yourself."

"I can't do that Christine."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too horrible to forgive. That should be your husband's privilege and his alone. And I took it away."

Christine was thinking about saying something like 'But what if you did become my husband. Then it wouldn't be so bad anymore. Would it?' But she stopped herself. She knew that that would be going too fast.

"I'm sorry that you think that way." She said. "But please, as a favor to me, forgive yourself."

"Will it really make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then very well. I forgive myself."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it."

"Thank you Erik. That makes me much happier."

Erik smiled and kissed her. Then walked over to his organ. He motioned for Christine to sit next to him. She walked over, wondering what he was thinking.

"I want to play you something I wrote." He said to her.

"All right."

Erik then began to play Music of the Night. His fingers and body moved gracefully on the keys, the music flowing through him. Christine was in a trance, just staring at him, listening to the music that seemed to control it was so beautiful, and yet so dark and mysterious. Just like Erik.

Soon thoughts of last time she was here raced through her mind. The black corset, their naked bodies against each other, and the pain that occurred when it had happened. She wanted to be like this again. But she wasn't sure how Erik would take it if she just all of the sudden came up to him and blurted 'I want you to make love to me!' So, instead of that, she gingerly slid her hand down Erik's shirt, to rest it against his bare skin. Erik jumped slightly and stopped playing. He looked into her eyes. He saw desire and lust in them.

"Oh Christine…" He whispered.

Erik then made his move; he reached to her back and untied the ribbon that held her dress closed. It slowly slid off of her shoulders and Christine closed her eyes. The dress revealed a light blue corset. Erik cringed at the thought of the black corset again. He soon shook it off though and went back to Christine. He then began to untie the back of the corset, which slipped off to reveal Christine fully. Erik could only smile.

Christine then pulled off Erik's shirt and embraced him tightly. She kissed him passionately and then stood up, taking his hand.

"Maybe we should continue this on the bed." She said softly.

Erik nodded and took her to his swan bed. Erik drew the curtains as they made love to each other. Knowing for sure, it was not a dream.

In the morning they awoke. Christine snuggled close to Erik. She moved slightly and Erik awoke.

"Good morning dear Christine." He whispered, playing with her hair.

"Good morning." She answered smiling.

"I think I should be taking you back soon. Madam Giry will be expecting you for practice."

"Oh can't I stay just a little longer?"

"I'm sorry Christine. But Madam Giry knows that you are here with me. If you are late, she'll go into mothering mode again and start yelling at me."

"All right I'll go!" Christine said laughing.

And so the two dressed and worked their way back to Christine's dressing room. And little did they know that soon, Christine would be in for a rather big surprise.

**There you are. Hmmm can you guess what's going to happen to Christine? I'll try to update as soon as possible so you guys don't die of anticipation. I have plenty more ideas to come…**


	8. 8

**Consequences…**

All during practice Christine was in a daze thinking about what had happened. Madam Giry kept snapping at her but she wouldn't listen Erik was in Box 5 as usual watching her. He was laughing at Christine's vacant expression as Madam Giry yelled at her.

"Christine I think you need to take this practice off. Since you seem to have no idea what is going on." Madam Giry said angrily. "We'll speak of this later."

All the girls laughed at her, but Christine didn't care. All she cared about was getting back to see Erik. She slowly walked back to her dressing room and called for him. Soon the mirror opened and Erik stepped out.

"Hello my dear. Practice a little rough today?" He asked jokingly.

"All I could think about was you!" She answered.

"I could tell."

Erik then imitated the blank look on her face and smiled.

"That's exactly how you looked."

"Oh Erik don't tease!"

"I'm sorry. But you were so funny looking. Especially when Meg hit you and you didn't even notice!"

Christine tried to put on a 'stop teasing me face' but she could only smile. She hugged Erik and looked deep into eyes.

"I'm really glad I have you."

"And I'm glad I have you."

They were in the middle of kissing when a knock was heard on the door. Erik stepped into the mirror, just to be safe. Christine opened the door to find Madam Giry.

"Oh, hello Madam." Christine said curtseying.

"I need to have a talk with you." Madam Giry replied.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You know perfectly well what it is. You need to practice. I can't have you spacing out like this. You are the most important role in the play. The lead! Don't blow it. Now you and I both very well know why you have been acting like this. Oh, and Erik. I do know that you are behind that mirror. I am not stupid."

Erik stepped out and sat down by Christine. He looked embarrassed from Madam Giry's comment.

"Hello Annette."

"Don't 'Hello Annette' me! You know I'm mad at you and don't try to pretend I'm not! It's your fault Christine isn't practicing."

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't very well walk onto stage and say 'Practice Christine! Stop spacing out and thinking about me!' I still am The Phantom if you haven't noticed!"

"I thought you were coaching her!"

"I am! I'm giving her singing lessons, not 'Stop spacing out' lessons!"

His comment caused Christine to laugh. Erik gave her a look. He wasn't trying to be funny. Madam Giry continued to argue with Erik. Christine just sat, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Erik if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here!" Madam Giry yelled.

"Oh why do you have to bring that up again?" Erik yelled back.

"Because it's true! You need to keep Christine focused!"

"Oh now it's my job? Just because we are in love now she's all my responsibility?"

"Well you two being in love is the reason she won't listen!"

"I don't need this anymore. Especially from you. Come on Christine, I'll take you back with me. It's time for another lesson anyway."

Erik then took Christine's hand and led her through the mirror.

"Erik, this is all my fault. I feel terrible." Christine said sadly.

"Oh Christine. Annette and I always fight. Probably because we have known each other so long. I think sometimes we just get sick of each other. Don't feel bad."

"I promise that I'll try to pay more attention from now on."

"Well, that will help. You do have a lead role. Now come on, let me give you you're singing lesson."

As the days passed by, Christine began to feel sick in the morning. At first she thought it was just a bug going around. But then her monthly cycle didn't arrive when it was supposed to. This is when she decided that she had better tell Madam Giry. Later on that evening Christine came into her dressing room frantically calling for Erik. Erik came out of the mirror with a worried look on his face.

"Christine what is it? What's the matter?" He asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Erik. I've just spoken to Madam Giry and, and-." She stuttered.

"Christine what is it?"

"Erik, I am pregnant with our baby…"


	9. 9

**Chapter 9**

The room was silent as Erik took in the last statement. He just stared blankly at Christine without doing anything for a long time. Suddenly he exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"Oh dear Lord." He whispered.

"Erik, you're not mad are you?"

"Of course I'm not mad! Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I can think of plenty good reasons…"

"No Christine I am not mad. If anyone has a reason to be mad, it's you. After all, I am going to have the baby."

"Oh good. I would hate to have you mad at me."

"Oh Christine. I could never be mad at you! I have to congratulate you!"

Erik then picked her up and spun her around in the air. Christine smiled at him, but soon that smile turned into a frown. Erik set her down.

"Christine darling what is it?"

"Erik. Our baby will be born a bastard!"

Erik frowned also, realizing this. And soon he realized something else.

"Oh dear. And Christine…what if…?" He just pointed to the right side of his face, not wanting to complete the sentence.

"Oh Erik. What have we done? The poor child."

"Christine no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. And, when it is born, our baby. And if it is born with my defect, at least we will not send it away, like was done to me. We will get through this Christine. And so will the baby. Everything will be just fine." He assured her.

"Oh thank you Erik."

"Christine, I was going to ask you this when I came for my lesson, but seeing that things have happened, I will ask you now."

Christine looked at Erik, waiting for what he was going to say. Erik then pulled a small box out of his pocket and Christine gasped, realizing what it was. Erik knelt down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a wedding ring with a small diamond in the middle. Christine smiled.

"Oh Erik…" She whispered.

"Christine Daae. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Erik! Of course I'll marry you!" She said crying with happiness.

They embraced each other in a loving hug and kiss.

"Thank you Christine! Thank you!" Erik said. "You have made me the happiest man in the world!"

"Oh Erik, I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather spend my life with."

A/N: By the way, Erik didn't ask Christine to marry him just because she was pregnant. He was going to ask her anyway.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine that's all I ask of you."

"Well Erik, we know one thing for sure. Our child will know how to sing."

Erik laughed. He hadn't felt happier in all his life. The next day they were married secretly, both taking the surname of Daae. They didn't want anyone to know about their marriage because how would Christine explain she was marrying the Opera Ghost? They would think her mad! They didn't even tell Annette, because more than likely, she would object. And they didn't need any more hassles.

And now that they were married, Christine and Erik decided that it would be best if they moved somewhere. Erik didn't think that a cave was the best place to raise a family. They started looking for places to move. Soon they found a nice house only a little ways away from the Opera Populaire, Christine could still perform as lead but they would safe from any questions. They moved in quickly.

Seeing that Christine always took off her wedding ring during practices, no one knew about Erik. But soon when Christine began to show that she was pregnant, she quickly asked Madam Giry to give the lead to someone else, until the baby was born. That request was granted and Christine was able to devote all her time to Erik and her unborn baby.

And a few months later, Christine began having her contractions. She called for Erik to get the doctor. Their baby, was about to be born.


	10. 10

**Chapter 10**

Erik went to go get the doctor. He came back just in time, for Christine's water broke only minutes after the doctor came in.

"Christine, are you all right?" Erik asked her.

"At the moment yes, but when another contraction starts, then no."

"Just know that I'm here." He kissed her forehead.

"All right Christine, on your next contraction you need to start pushing." The doctor said.

"Very well."

And so that is exactly what happened. And after a few hours of misery for Christine, her baby was born. The doctor picked up the baby.

"Congratulations, you have a girl." Something about the doctor's tone gave her the impression something was wrong. Erik knew it too.

"What is it Doctor?" Erik asked.

The doctor just held her up for Christine to see her. Her baby had the same disfigurement as her Father. Except on the left side of her face, not the right. Erik sighed and took her, giving it to Christine.

"Just like her father." Christine said.

"Oh Christine." Erik sighed, "But she is beautiful. Have you picked out a name for her?"

"Valerie."

"I think it's wonderful."

"What about a middle name?" The doctor asked her.

Christine looked up at Erik, as if saying, 'you choose.' Erik thought for a moment and then looked up at Christine and smiled.

"Lumiere. It means 'light' in French."

"Oh Erik. It sounds perfect. "Valerie Lumiere Daae."

"All right then." The doctor said, signing the birth certificate. He then bidded them goodbye and left.

Erik knelt next to Christine. He smiled at Valerie and kissed Christine. Valerie wrapped her hand around Erik's finger. Erik smiled.

"Hello there Valerie." He said, almost choking with happiness.

"This is your father. You are just like him." Christine said to her.

"And this is your mother. You are very lucky to have her as a mother. And I am very lucky to have her as a wife. I can tell you right now that people will try to hurt you with words, because of what you look like. But know this, we love you very much and you can always come to us."

"Erik, you do realize that she won't remember any of this."

"I know. But that doesn't really matter does it?"

"No, I suppose not."

So they continued to talk to their baby. Later on that day Erik went to get Madam Giry, to tell her the good news. She told them that she would help out with her any time they needed. This was greatly appreciated by Erik and Christine, since neither of them knew how to raise a child very well. Over time Madam Giry became somewhat of Valerie's Grandmother.

Everything was perfect in the lives of the Daae's. Christine soon resumed her place as the lead of the Opera's. Erik occasionally took Valerie to see her perform, but not too often, fearing that she would cry and arouse suspicions of the cast and others. And every time Christine was done, Erik would present her with a red rose, tied, of course, with a black ribbon. Things were going well for the Daae's, too well in the eyes of one. Raoul, was plotting his revenge…

**Bum Bum Bum… Anyway. There is your chapter. Sorry it's so short. Yes, soon there will be a big battle scene and I'll give you one sneak peak, someone gets killed. Who? Wait for the update to find out. Though it is probably pretty obvious for most of you. Till next time…**


	11. 11

Chapter 11

At this time Valerie was seven months old. Raoul had been plotting on how to get Christine back to him ever since that day he saw her with Erik. He still thought Erik to be dead. Wouldn't he be surprised when he found out that he wasn't and that they had a seven-month old baby?

A/N: No, Raoul never knew that Christine was pregnant. He just thought that she took time off, perhaps mourning for her lost love. But he did know that she had moved. He just didn't know where to.

Christine and Erik were in their house trying to feed Valerie. Erik had mashed baby food all over his face, from her repeatedly throwing it at him. Eventually he just gave up and poured the whole bottle on his head.

"Erik!" Christine tried to sound stern but ended up cracking up.

"Good luck." He answered smiling. "I'm going to take a shower. For obvious reasons."

"All right."

Erik left the room and Christine continued the useless battle of trying to feed Valerie. She managed to get a couple spoonfuls in, but that was all. So she gave up. Valerie began to cry.

"Oh, so now you're tired?" Christine asked.

She picked up Valerie and wiped the food off her face. Then laid her down for a nap. Christine was so tired that she decided to take a nap herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she?" Raoul screamed at the man.

"I told you! I can not share personal information!"

Raoul then took out a gun and pointed it at the man.

"Now, will you tell me where I can find Christine Daae?"

"Err…yes sir one minute!" The man said.

He then opened a book and looked her up.

"She lives on 2347 Rose Crest Dr."

"Thank you." Raoul lowered the gun and turned to his men. "You heard the man, go!"

Raoul and his men left in a hurry. Rose Crest Dr. was only ten minutes away from where they were. And at the pace they were traveling, they would be there in about five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine awoke with Valerie's cries. She looked up and smiled. Erik was attempting to play with her. But Valerie only cried.

"I swear Christine. That child hates me." He said jokingly.

"Oh, is your daddy being strange again?" She said to Valerie. Then took her from Erik and rocked her.

Everything was going well, until their doorbell rang. Erik went to answer it, not knowing what he was getting into. He opened the door.

"What? You're still alive?" Raoul asked furiously.

"You! What are you doing here?" Erik asked.

"That's none of your business. Kill him boys!"

Surprisingly, none of the men moved. They all stared at Erik, terrified to go near him.

"KILL HIM!"

"But boss, you said the Phantom was dead and we'd just have to go and get the lady. I don't want to fight him! He'll kill us!"

Erik smirked at them. _At least I still have my reputation. _He thought.

"Fine! Then you're all fired! Now get out of here before I shoot you!" Raoul yelled.

All the men hurriedly ran off. Now, it was just Raoul and Erik. Raoul pointed the gun at him.

"Tell me where Christine is or I'll blow your head off!"

"Well, I see you're still the same old coward. Put down that gun and fight like a real man!"

Raoul cocked the gun and put his finger by the trigger.

"I'm warning you Phantom!"

"No, I'm warning _you!_" Erik said, punching Raoul in the jaw, causing the gun to fly several feet away.

Raoul cursed at Erik and stood up. He started to run toward the gun but Erik beat him to it. Erik picked it up and pointed it at Raoul.

"What happened to fighting like a man?" Raoul smirked.

"You're right. Shooting you would be much too easy. Though it would re-pay you for shooting me. Hmmm, no I think I'll fight like a man." Erik said, breaking the gun in two over his knee.

"My rifle! You'll pay for that!"

Raoul threw a punch at Erik; it hit him in the shoulder. Erik gave him a 'Is that all you've got?' look and kicked him in the groin. Raoul fell to floor, moaning in pain. Erik picked him up by his hair and yelled at him.

"Why do you want Christine?"

Raoul didn't answer. Erik slapped him and Raoul winced.

"WHY DO YOU WANT CHRISTINE?"

"She'll pay for breaking my heart…" Raoul muttered.

"Oh, you poor thing. Too bad she's already married to me!"

Christine had heard the yelling and she raced downstairs, still holding Valerie. She gasped at seeing Raoul.

"You wish you bastard." Raoul said to Erik.

"Raoul?" Christine screamed.

Erik looked up at her, so did Raoul. Raoul looked at the baby with its deformity and glared at Erik.

"Christine, leave!" Erik yelled.

"So, you already made her your whore didn't you, you filthy bastard?"

Erik kicked Raoul in the stomach.

"I told you already. She's married to me!"

"Liar." Raoul muttered.

Erik kicked him again in the stomach, harder this time. At this rate, Raoul would die of internal bleeding.

"She even looks like you," Raoul scoffed, "Just like the devil."

Erik kicked him yet harder still.

Christine left, not wanting to know what would happen next. She ran back up the stairs with Valerie. Praying that Erik wouldn't be harmed.

"Now Raoul, do you promise to leave and never come back? Or do I have to kill you?"

"And leave her with you? I think not."

"Have it your way then."

Erik then kicked Raoul as hard as he could in the stomach. Raoul gasped, but soon he began to fall over. Erik started to walk away from him, but he didn't see what Raoul was doing. Raoul, using every bit of strength he had left, took out a knife from his shoe and plunged it into Erik's ankle. Erik cried out and fell to the ground. Raoul then closed his eyes and died.

Christine, hearing the cry ran down to Erik. She gasped at seeing him like that.

"Erik? Are you all right? Where's Raoul?"

Erik just pointed to Raoul's body, still clutching his ankle in pain. Christine's eyes grew wide and she closed her eyes. As much as she hated him, she still was sad. But Erik was more important to her at the moment. Christine ran off to get water and a bandage.

"Where's Valerie?" Erik asked when Christine came back.

"Shhh, she's fine. Sleeping. Now let me help you."

Erik nodded as Christine tended to his wound. He knew the pain was all worth it though. He had protected his family. That was all that mattered to him.

And that ends the Chapter. No, it isn't over yet! Many more to come. I hope you like it, R/R and thanks for reading!


	12. 12

Chapter 12 

**Once again, thank you for the reviews. I appreciate your tough criticism, when of course you give me reasons for it. Then I can learn. If you just say "Your story sucks!" I can't learn to write any better. So, if you hate my story, say so. But please give me reasons. And yes, to answer Sirrius's Sister's review: There will be more coming up about the Black Corset. It just hasn't fit into the plot. And also to Glitter Queen of the Ice Show: Yes you can die from internal bleeding, I already explained that. And just because the candle in The Beauty and the Beast movie, (which I will be mentioning in the story at some point…) is named Lumiere, doesn't mean it's a guy's name. Aside from that, thank you reviewers! To name a few…(And this is the only time I am going to do this.)**

**Twinkle22**

**Phantomadark**

**FreeFaller**

**mrsphantom1029**

**Erik-Miester**

**erikphan24601**

**Gi Xian- coursework sorri not writing for a while **

**Sirrius's Sister**

**torch baby**

**All right there ya have it. And keep in mind that these people review almost every chapter saying that it's GOOD. If you only review once, or say that it's bad. You will not be on here. But once again, criticism is good if you tell me WHY! Thank you. Here is your chapter…**

Erik was sitting in his bed, playing with Valerie. Since he had nothing better to do. His foot still hadn't completely healed. Christine came in with tea.

"Hello Christine." Erik said. "Tea?"

"Yes. How's Valerie?"

"Surprisingly, she hasn't cried once."

"Amazing. Let's hope it stays that way."

Christine then gave Erik his tea and sat next to him. She kissed his cheek.

"Feeling any better?"

"Somewhat. I still can't stand very well."

"That's all right. Erik, I haven't heard you sing for a very long time."

"Well, what do you expect? I'm supposed to sing because I murdered a man in front of my family?"

Christine scrunched up her face and began to cry. She still couldn't quite take in the fact that her husband had killed her childhood friend. Erik sighed.

" I'm sorry Christine. I know I shouldn't bring it up. But I have a feeling that I'm going to have to eventually. Soon the Opera will be missing their patron."

Christine's look of sadness turned to a look of fear.

"Erik, what if they take you away?"

"Take me where?"

"Prison. For murder."

"Christine, I am the Phantom. I have never been to prison and have no intention of going. Trust me."

"Erik, just because you don't want to go doesn't mean that you won't."

"What I mean is, I have killed before. And I know how to keep people from finding out too. Oh, don't look so surprised. You know I am a murderer."

"But I don't want to. Erik, promise me that you won't ever kill again."

"Christine, I am afraid that you ask too much. I will kill if I need to."

"Then promise me you won't kill unless you _have _to."

"I never have! I never killed for fun Christine! I am surprised that you would ever think that!"

"I'm sorry Erik, there has just been so much going on recently. I don't know what to expect anymore." Christine said, crying.

"Oh Christine, come here." Erik said holding out his arms.

Christine snuggled into them and Erik kissed her head.

"Everything will be fine." He whispered. "And you're right, it has been too long."

Christine looked up at him. She gave him a puzzled look and Erik smiled. He then began to sing.

"_Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Certain as the sun, rising in the East. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast."_

"Interesting song you chose." Christine said to him.

"Well, I figured we could relate."

"You aren't a beast Erik."

Valerie then made a noise. Almost as if to say, "Yeah, if you're a beast then I would be too. Since I look like you!" Erik smiled at her and picked her up. Valerie yawned.

"Time for a nap little one." Christine said picking her up. "I'll be back love."

"And I'll be waiting."

Christine smiled and took Valerie to her room. She laid her in the crib and waited until she went to sleep. Then went back into the bedroom.

"I knew you'd come back."

"Of course." Christine answered.

She lay down next to Erik and looked up at him, just as he was about to kiss her, the doorbell rang. Christine sighed and went to answer it. When she reached the door she looked through the peephole to find Madam Giry standing there. Christine opened the door.

"Hello Madam."

"Hello Christine. Where is Erik? I need to speak to him."

"He is upstairs in the bedroom. Follow me." Christine said, motioning for her to follow.

Christine led her up to the bedroom. She opened the door.

"Oh, hello Annette." Erik said.

"Don't hello Annette me! We need to have a talk."

"About what?"

"You know very well what. Word has leaked out that you are still alive. And also, Raoul is missing. People are starting to think that you killed him. Now, that wouldn't be possible would it?"

"Errr…" Erik could think of no better answer.

"Oh Erik! Why? We needed the Vicomte! He was our patron!"

"Well I have a good reason!"

"Do tell I'm rather curious." Madam Giry said angrily.

"Well he couldn't handle the fact that Christine had chosen me over him and he came here to kid-nap her. And I don't know what else. I don't want to think of what he might have done."

"So you killed him without question?"

"No! I gave him a chance to leave, he wouldn't. And he insulted Valerie. I was only protecting my family!"

"But still Erik! I hope that no one finds out."

"Well they won't, if you don't tell…"

"No Erik I won't tell. I'm disappointed in you, but I can't send you to prison. You'd end up escaping anyway."

"That's right. Because I am invincible!"

"Well, I hope the best for you two. Though I am somewhat glad that Fop is dead." Madam Giry then walked out of the room.

"Erik. I think we should move…" Christine said.

"Why?"

"You know why! I don't want people to start coming and looking for you. And besides, I was thinking of quitting the Opera anyway. I want to spend more time with the baby."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes. Let's move far away. To England perhaps. I've always wanted to go there."

"All right then. As soon as my foot heals, I'll go and look for a home. Then we can move as soon as possible."

"Thank you Erik."

And that is exactly what happened.

**There you are. Coming up soon is more of the Black Corset.**


	13. 13

**Dreams…**

"_Put this on Christine!" He yelled handing it to her._

"_All right Erik…" She answered._

_She took off her white corset as Erik stared at her naked body. She then slipped into the black one with the small roses lining the top. The Black Corset… Erik felt her body in the corset, trying to memorize every curve, every texture. He then reached toward her to grab it off…_

"Erik? Erik? What's wrong?" Christine asked, her hand on his shoulder. "You were shaking."

"Oh, it must just be the cold getting to me…" He lied.

Christine felt his forehead and frowned.

"Cold? You're sweating. Erik, I know you were having a nightmare. I know the symptoms."

"Fine! Yes. I was having a nightmare."

"And what about?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"All right. Tell me when you do." Christine then lied back down.

"Sure…" Erik said.

He didn't lie back down. His mind was too occupied. _Would she have loved me if we hadn't made love before? Was this all because of the corset? I said I forgave myself, but…can I ever?_ His mind raced. He decided that he needed to talk to someone. He couldn't go back to the Opera House and risk being caught. _Nadir… _He thought. _Yes, who better than dear old Nadir?_

So Erik wrote a note to Christine…

Dearest Christine,

I have gone to Nadir's house for a while. I do not know when I will be back. But know that I am safe and love you and Valerie very much. I will write you soon,

Erik.

He then packed a few things and left. Nadir lived only a few miles away, which was the whole reason he had bought a house where he did. Erik took a horse from a shop and set off to Nadir's house.

A few hours later he saw The Persian's home. Erik tied his stolen horse to the fence post and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Nadir answered.

"Erik? Is that you?" He asked.

"Who else do you know that looks like this?" Erik said pointing to his mask.

Nadir smiled and greeted him in a friendly hug. Erik smiled in return.

"Good to see you old friend." Erik said happily.

"You too, what has been happening lately with you?"

"Well, recently I got married and have a child. Is that news?"

Nadir stared blankly.

"Oh Erik! I never thought you were the type…"

"Neither did I. That's what I came here to talk to you about."

So Erik explained everything to him. It took several hours, but Nadir listened patiently. Then Erik told him about the nightmares and what he was thinking of.

"Erik, if that woman married you, it must be because she loves you. And also…she saw your true face, and still wanted to marry you. Erik, she loves you."

"Then why do I keep having these nightmares?"

"Well, you just haven't forgiven yourself yet. It's normal."

"I hope that's all it is. I guess I'll be going then."

"No you're not! It's 12:00 A.M. stay the night with me. You can sleep on the sofa."

"All right. Thank you Nadir."

Nadir nodded and left. Saying goodnight as he did. Erik soon drifted off to sleep, having only good dreams. No more nightmares. For the time being…


	14. 14

Chapter 14 

Christine paced the floor, wondering if Erik was all right. Soon, the doorbell rang. Christine hurried to answer it, thinking it was Erik. She opened the door.

"Eri—." She said, stopping when she realized that it was only the milkman.

"Were you expecting someone else?" The milkman asked.

"Yes, sorry."

"Oh don't worry, it happens a lot, people hug me sometimes before they realize who I am. Anyway, here is your milk order."

"Thank you." Christine said, paying him.

The milkman left and Christine shut the door. In the other room, Valerie cried. Christine sighed and walked up the stairs. She opened the door and walked over to her.

"Oh Valerie, what is it now?" She asked.

Valerie continued to cry. She seemed to be pointing at something behind her. Christine turned around to find Erik sitting in the windowsill. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Erik! Thank goodness your back! I was getting worried about you."

"Oh Christine you know that I could never be gone too long away from you. I'd miss you too much."

"How was your visit with Nadir?"

"Fine. Fine. How was Valerie? I'm sorry that I wasn't around to help with her. I needed to get some things straightened out."

"That's all right. I'm just glad your back! I have a surprise for you."

Erik raised his eyebrows at her. Christine motioned for him to follow her. Erik followed smiling. Christine led him to their spare room. Before she opened the door, she covered Erik's eyes. Then kicked open the door and walked inside. She uncovered his eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Erik smiled and hugged Christine. In the middle of the room stood a gold harp. Erik walked over to it.

"I know you said you wanted one before. So I got one for you. I was going to give it to you earlier, but you weren't there. So, think of it as a welcome home present.

"I was only gone for one day!" Erik said laughing.

"One day too long…" Christine replied. "Will you play it for me?"

"I haven't played one for a very long time. Let me be alone awhile to refresh my memory. I'll come get you when I'm ready."

"Very well…"

Christine walked out of the room, blowing him a kiss as she left. Erik laughed and began to fiddle with the harp.

Christine walked up the stairs to check on Valerie. She was sleeping. Christine sighed in relief and walked out to go and get the paper. She opened the door and picked it up. Her eye caught the headline and she read it carefully.

**VICOMTE RAOUL DE CHAGNEY BRUTALLY MURDERED BY MYSTERIOUS MAN, FOR RAPE ATTEMEPT OF MISS CHRISTINE DAAE. MORE ON PAGE FIVE.**

"Oh, how can the press get so mixed up about everything? Rape?" She asked herself.

A/N: You may be wondering why Christine is getting a paper from France if she lives in England. She subscribed to the one in France and they get it to her long distance. It just arrives about a day later since it's long distance.

She turned to page five and read the whole story.

_**(Told from point of view by Raoul's accomplice (now in custody) Pierre Williams.) **_

"**Well, Raoul was at the home of Christine Daae, to kidnap her for apparently breaking his heart. He was with me and some other men. He knocked on the door and a masked man answered it, Raoul called him The Phantom. But Raoul had told us that he killed The Phantom a long time ago and he wasn't going to be in the way. So we told him that we weren't going to fight the man, and Raoul sent us away, threatening to kill us if we stayed. We all ran away, obviously and went to tell the police what he was going to do. They didn't believe us, but a few days later they found Raoul's body lying in the street by the Police station. Then they went to investigate the house, but it was empty."**

**And so the search is still on for the masked man and Christine Daae. We will keep an update on any suspects and clues that turn up.**

Christine laughed at how ignorant the police were being. _No one can find The Phantom. _She thought. Soon Erik came out of the room.

"All right Christine, I want to play you something." He said.

"Look at this first."

She handed him the paper and Erik read it. He also laughed at their stupidity.Then set it down.

"Well I guess it is a good thing we moved though. Or else they'd be on us like hawks." Erik said. "Now come. I want to play you something."

**That's the end of the Chapter. Yes, more will be happening with Raoul's murder and The Black Corset. I hope you like it. **


	15. 15

**Chapter 15**

**5 months later**

There had been no new evidence found of Raoul or 'the masked man.' Valerie was one year old now. Erik and Christine were playing with her. Everything was going well, except for one. Christine longed to sing again. She knew she couldn't go back to the Opera Populaire, but she wanted to desperately. She had heard that Carlotta had been put back in lead, which made her want to go more. As they were playing Christine brought it up again.

"Erik, I want to go back to the Opera Populaire and perform again." She said.

"Oh Christine, you know we can't do that. They are still looking for me; I don't why they haven't given up yet. But they haven't." He answered sadly.

"Isn't there a theater around here that I could sing in?"

"The closest one is two hours away, by train."

A/N: Yes there were trains back then.

"Could I go and see if they will let me in? Please Erik!"

"I suppose so, but what about Valerie? You know I couldn't take her all that way. Ana I can't leave her here."

"We could hire a maid."

"Oh Christine you know how I feel about maids…they are always…snooping."

"Please Erik!" Christine said, making a sad face.

"Oh…you know I can't stand for you to do that! Fine. We'll get a maid."

"Thank you Erik! I'm going to be back in singing!" She yelled jumping excitedly.

Erik laughed and began to make plans of when would be the best day to go. He found out that the theater was playing Hannibal. A play that Christine knew well. He told her and they decided that they would leave as soon as they could find a maid.

A few days later 

A knock on the door was heard. Christine went to answer it.

"Anne Marie here. I'm your maid."

"Oh, hello Anne Marie. I am Christine this is my husband Erik. And this is Valerie." Christine pointed to Valerie playing on the floor.

Anne Marie looked at Valerie's face and her eyes grew wide. She didn't say anything though. Not wanting to anger the parents. Though she had a very good idea why Erik wore his mask. She shook off the thought and went to see Valerie.

"Hello there little girl." Anne Marie cooed.

Valerie made a noise at her and smiled. Erik gave Christine a look like 'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Christine smiled at him, assuring him it was.

"Well Anne Marie, we will back later on. We are going out of town. There is a list of things to do for Valerie on the table in the kitchen. Goodbye." Christine said, walking out the door.

Erik kissed Valerie goodbye and walked out with Christine. They went to the train station and caught a train to Bolton, the city the theater was in. After two hours of traveling, their stop came. They got out of the train and asked a passerby where the theater was and he pointed to a large building behind him. They thanked the man and walked toward the building. In front of the theater was a large sign,

"SINGERS WANTED FOR LEAD ROLE IN HANNIBAL"

Christine smiled and walked in. She asked one of the guards where to go and he escorted her to a small room with a piano and lots of other women. Erik, not wanting to be questioned about his "problem" went and hid up in the rafters.

"Christine Daae?" The man asked after an hour of waiting and listening to horrible singers. "Any experience?"

"Yes, a year as lead in a theater in Paris."

"Oh, well that will certainly help." The man sounded relieved that he finally had a professional. "You may begin."

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me; every so often promise me you'll try…"

Christine sang wonderfully. Every lesson Erik had given her was well worth it just for those few moments. Erik smiled at her from the rafters. When the song ended everyone awaited the decision.

"All right Miss Daae. We'll say who gets the part when everyone else has auditioned." The man said.

"Thank you." Christine replied.


	16. 16

Chapter 16 

**I do realize that I have been making the story move quickly. It is only because I am trying to have Valerie grow up. I have some plans for her. That is why the story has been so…. blah. I am just putting in kind of "filler" chapters to get to somewhere that I need to be. I thank you for your criticism and compliments. Here is the next chapter. It has something more with the Black Corset…**

"I'd like to announce the new star of Hannibal."

Everyone waited for the answer. Erik stood up in the catwalks looking down. The man infolded a piece of paper and read the name out loud.

"Christine Daae."

A/N: Gee, what a surprise.

Christine smiled and walked forward to shake the managers hand. He told her the times of practice and of showing. Christine thanked him and went to find Erik.

"Erik! I got the part!" She shouted looking around to find him.

"I know, I've been watching." He jumped down from the catwalk. "Congratulations my dear."

"Thank you. These are the times for practice." She showed him a small list.

"Do you think it would be better if we stayed out here for awhile? It would be rather pointless to come back here twice every day."

"True, but what about Valerie?"

"We can bring her with us. We just need to rent a room in an inn for about a week. I'll stay with her when you go practice."

"Don't you want to watch me?"

"Listening to my wife sing the same song fourteen times over. Hmmm. No not really. I heard you once. And I'll hear you again at the performance. And also, I bet that the song will be so stuck in your head from singing it so much, that I won't ever hear the end of it"

"You're probably right. Come on, we need to go home and pack. We can leave tomorrow morning. You can leave me at the theater for practice and then go with Valerie to find an inn."

"What about Anne Marie?"

"Oh yes…and fire her."

"Shortest maid job I've ever heard of."

Christine laughed and took Erik's hand. Then they started their way to the train.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Erik opened the door to their house.

"Anne Marie?" He called.

Soon the lady came hustling down the stairs. They greeted her and asked how everything had gone. She told them everything that her and Valerie had done. Then she went to go and get their mail.

"Here you are. This is all that came." Anne Marie said, giving them the paper from Paris.

Erik took the paper and smiled at Anne Marie. He looked at the front page and his eyes grew wide.

"No…" He muttered.

"Erik? What's wrong?" Christine asked.

Erik continued to mutter. He went to the couch and sat down, dropping the paper. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Christine went to go look at the paper that had made Erik so upset. She read the cover title.

BLACK CORSET FOUND BURIED ON ACCUSED MURDERER'S PROPERTY


	17. 17

Chapter 17 

"Erik, what's wrong?" Christine asked putting a hand on his back.

"Can't you read?" Erik snapped back.

"What? The corset? What's so bad about that? That corset has nothing to do with the murder."

"They don't know that! They're going to start thinking other things now. Not only me being a murderer, but a rapist."

"Because they found a corset on the property?"

"It was buried Christine! The police use any clue they can find. That is a clue!"

"Erik, why did you bury the corset anyway?"

"Because Christine, it was giving me nightmares. When I went to Nadir's that one day it was because I needed council about that bloody corset! Christine I still can't get over the fact that I took your vir—." Erik noticed Anne Marie was still in the room. "Erm, excuse me Anne Marie, but my wife and me need to talk about some things privately."

"Oh, of course sir. I think I hear Valerie crying anyway." She replied.

Anne Marie hustled up the stairs. When they were alone Erik continued his sentence.

"I still can't forgive myself for taking your virginity."

"Oh Erik! I thought you were over that! It was over two years ago!"

"Do you still miss your father?"

"Yes, of course. But what does that have to do with it?"

"That was over twelve years ago and you still remember that! There are things that one never forgets."

"Erik. I understand you feel…"

"No you don't! Christine you have never done anything wrong!"

"That's not true."

"Have you ever murdered someone? No! Christine you have no idea what my life was like!"

"That's only because you've never told me!"

"I don't want to re-live it!"

"Then don't you _dare _blame me for not knowing!"

Erik cursed and walked off to his bedroom. He slammed the door and flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Christine sat down and cried. _How could he be so cruel? _She thought sadly. _Is there something he's hiding?_

"Oh Christine…. why? Why Christine?" Erik muttered to the ceiling.

He felt like kicking himself for being so cruel to his Angel. He cursed again at himself. Then sat up. _No use moping. _He slowly opened the door and slipped into the shadows of the hallway. He knocked lightly on Valerie's door.

"Come in." Anne Marie said.

Erik opened the door. He slowly walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Anne Marie." He said.

"Don't worry Sir. No harm done."

"I came in to tell you that we will not be in need of your service any longer. Christine and I are taking Valerie to Bolton while Christine performs."

"All right Sir. I understand. It has been a pleasure working here. Even though it was only for a day."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Just one thing before I leave. Will you take off that mask?"

Erik sighed. He didn't really want to, but she had been such a good maid to Valerie. And she hadn't run away when she saw her face, so it should be the same with him. Erik reached up and pulled off his mask. Anne Marie only smiled and said,

"That's exactly what I thought." She then left the room.

Erik smiled. _At least some people don't mind. _He thought. Erik then decided it would be best to patch up things with his wife. He walked down the stairs, to see Christine crying.

"Oh Christine, you know I hate it when you cry." Erik said to her.

"What does it matter to you?"

"It matters very much. I love you and you are my wife."

"Then why did you get so angry at me?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of then police finding us. They will no doubt take me away from you and Valerie."

"But I'll tell them I love you! I'll tell them the truth! Then they can't take you."

"Oh Christine I wish it were that simple. But if you tell them that they will think that I brainwashed you to say it."

Christine just looked at the floor. "Oh." She said softly. "Then what will we do Erik?"

"Hush my dear, let's not worry of that now. For now let's pack, so we can get to Bolton and make you a star again!"

Christine smiled. "That sounds good to me."

So what did y'all think? That's Chapter 17. Chapter 18 coming soon to a computer near you! Ha ha. Anyway thank you for the reviews. I always look forward to them.


	18. 18

Chapter 18 

_Now this chapter has really no actual plot line to it. It is another one of those "filler" chapters. It has more to do with Valerie and stuff she does. And lots of sappy gooey stuff between Erik and Christine. I mean LOTS. Just warning you…_

Christine and Erik had taken Valerie to Bolton. Erik had found an inn and was currently with Valerie. (Valerie is a year and a half old now by the way.) Christine was at practice.

"Valerie, what are you doing with my cape?" Erik asked snatching it away from her. It was all wet and slobbery. "Oh, does that taste good?"

Valerie looked up and him and laughed. Erik sighed. How could he be mad at that face? Since marrying Christine, he had turned into somewhat of a softie. If a baby was sucking on his cape a couple years ago, he would have given the baby a good yelling. But then again, why would a random baby be sucking on his cape? Erik picked her up and bounced her in his arms. Valerie cried.

"What? You liked that two hours ago."

Valerie made a noise and looked at him. She reached up and pulled off his mask. Then dropped it on the floor before Erik could do anything. It shattered.

"No!" Erik yelled.

He set her down on the bed and knelt down to his mask. He picked up all the pieces and made a frustrated noise. Valerie laughed at him.

"No Valerie. That is _not _funny." He scolded. "Now I have to use the black one until I can make a new one."

Erik walked over to his briefcase and pulled out his black Don Juan mask. He brought it with him just in case. This wasn't the first time Valerie had smashed his mask. He looked at the clock, time to pick up Christine.

"Come on Valerie. Time to pick up your mother."

Erik picked up Valerie and locked the door to the inn. He called for a carriage and told him where to go. As he got out of the carriage Christine came to meet him. She kissed him and Valerie and got in the carriage. Erik told the driver to go.

"Erik, why are you wearing _that_ mask?" She asked curiously.

"Well, Miss Valerie smashed my white one."

"Oh. Valerie have you been a bad girl?"

Valerie made a noise.

"See Erik, she says she's sorry and won't do it again."

"Well she better not. I don't have any more!" Erik replied. "How was practice?"

"It was fine." Christine replied. "How was your day?"

"Besides the mask, fine."

Christine laughed. "Good."

The carriage pulled up to the inn and Erik paid the man and got out with Christine, who was holding Valerie. They walked into their room. Christine set down Valerie and flopped down onto the bed. Erik sat next to her.

"Must you follow me _everywhere_?" She asked, joking.

"Yes, anywhere you go let me go too. That's all I ask of you."

Christine smiled and kissed him. "So true…"

Erik suddenly kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed. Christine squealed and tried to move away, but Erik pinned her down again. Christine laughed.

"I love you my Angel." Erik whispered into her ear.

"I love you more."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes…"

"Then I accept." Erik said before kissing her deeply and passionately. Christine returned the motion and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Show me your true face. Show me the man I love." Christine said suddenly.

Erik smiled. "You take it off…"

Christine reached up and pulled off his mask, his wig came with it.

"I like this Erik much better." She said, kissing him softly.

"Oh Christine, what would I ever do without you?"

Christine smiled again and lifted her face close to his. She gently licked the scars on the right side of his face. Erik jumped and pulled away.

"What _are _you doing Christine?"

"Showing you what you mean to me."

Erik gave her a "are you trying to seduce me?" look. Christine just smiled wider. Erik reached to her back and was about to untie her dress when Valerie made a noise. He looked over to her.

"Oh…I forgot about you." Erik said.

Erik stood up and picked up Valerie. He looked around for a second then put her in a box with a high lid. He threw in a stuffed animal.

"There. That should keep you happy while your mother and I--. Never mind." Erik said to Valerie.

He walked back to the bed. "Now where were we?"

"I believe about right here." Christine said, taking his hand and putting it on her dress strap.

"Oh yes…" Erik untied it and it slipped off.

Erik then began to untie her corset, which also slipped off quickly. He looked at her thoroughly.

"There." He said happily.

"And now it's my turn." Christine said, pulling off his shirt. She hugged him tightly.

Erik shuddered at the feeling of their bare flesh touching. "Oh Christine…" Erik then pushed off the rest of her dress, exposing her completely.

And because this is rated "T" and I don't want to change it, you can very well use your own imaginations to what happens next. Yes, they make love. That's a given. And because I know many of you will be curious, no, Christine does not get pregnant again. For the time being of course…


	19. 19

**This is what happened in between this chapter and the last chapter that I'm skipping. Christine performed in Hannibal and was asked to become permanent star of the Bolton Theater. She declined though, wanting to wait until Valerie was older. She agreed to one performance every other month. The theater hosted a different play every month. This way Christine would still be able to perform, and spend time with her family. Erik and Christine had decided to move closer to Bolton. So when Christine did perform, they wouldn't have to stay in an inn. And now we switch to the present.**

"Come here Valerie. Come to me." Erik coaxed.

Valerie had just learned to walk a few days ago and Erik and Christine were overjoyed. Valerie had turned two a week ago.

Valerie made a noise and walked slowly to Erik. Erik praised her and kissed her on the cheek. Valerie made a happy noise and smiled. Erik picked her up and took her into the kitchen. Where Christine was busy making dinner.

"Well Christine, it's safe to assume that our child will become a world famous dancer in no time. She walked a total of two feet!" Erik said, jokingly.

Christine laughed. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you dear."

Erik walked back out to the living room and set Valerie on the floor. Then went to get their paper from Paris. Christine had wanted to stop subscribing to it, but Erik wanted to keep getting it until the search for him was over. He picked it up and looked at the headline.

**OPERA POPULAIRE FIRE! ARTICLE ON PAGE THREE**

Erik's eyes grew wide. "Fire?" He thought. He quickly turned the page.

**The Opera Populaire caught fire yesterday when the massive chandelier collapsed during performance. **A/N: Talk about irony…** Lead singer Carlotta killed as well as many others. Here is the list of the deceased…**

Erik searched the names frantically, hoping not to find Annette Giry's name. He sighed in relief, she wasn't. He looked at the list of names. Most of them were people watching the performance. There was some ballet brats mixed in too. Erik laughed at them. He had always despised those ballerinas… He read on, something had caught his eye.

**Also identified among the deceased was the masked man who murdered Raoul De Chagney. His body was identified by one of Raoul's former henchman.**

Below was a picture of a man, badly burned by the fire. He looked nothing like Erik except for the fact that a white mask was on the left side of his face. Erik looked at it and laughed.

"He can't even get the side right. Stupid mental escapee."

Now this wasn't the first time this had happened. All the time men escaped from hospitals and ran to put a white mask on. Then went around town screaming that he was the Phantom and threatening to kill people if they didn't do the things he wanted.

**Officials tried to get the mask off, but the heat from the fire cemented it to his face. So, we have it very safe to assume that the murderer is dead. And we can all rest easy. The De Chagney case is now officially closed.**

Erik smiled. "Finally…" He muttered. Then ran off to tell Christine the good news.

"Christine! They closed the case!" He shouted.

"What do you mean Erik?"

"They closed the De Chagney murder case! We're finally free!"

"That's wonderful! But why? Did they give up?"

"There was a fire and they found a psycho in the wreckage that the henchman were stupid enough to assume was me."

"A fire? Where?"

"At the Opera Populaire." He said calmly, and then it hit him. _At the Opera Populaire._

Erik stared at the floor. His home, his world, gone…everything he had known before Christine was in that building. Christine's eyes grew wide.

"The Opera House! Are Madam Giry and Meg all right?"

Erik held up a hand and nodded. "They're fine."

"Oh thank goodness!" Christine sighed.

Erik looked up at her. His eyes glistened with tears. Christine looked at him and frowned.

"Erik? Oh…" She suddenly realized. That place meant everything to him. All those hard years he had worked, building passages. "Erik. I'm sure they will re-build it."

This made Erik angrier. "No Christine! I don't want it re-built."

"I understand how you feel. But we can't un-do the past."

Erik took a deep breath. He realized also that the Opera House might have been better burnt down. Full of memories yes, but not all were good. That place was also filled with torment. Long years of sitting in the darkness, in shame. Erik soon accepted that it was gone and looked up to Christine and nodded. She hugged him.

"I'm glad you accepted it. Now come, dinner's ready."

**Okay, there ya have it. Next chapter is going to skip ahead six years to when Valerie is eight. I have some stuff planned for her…**


	20. 20

**Okay the whole beginning of this chapter is just some random stuff I thought I'd put in. The last part is the beginning of what happens in the next chapter.**

**6 years later**

"Mama? When will Papa be home?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know dear. Now will you stop asking! You're driving me insane!" Christine said.

"I'm just so excited! I can't wait for him to see what I made!"

"Yes I know Valerie. But you can't make time move any faster. He will come soon."

Valerie ran around in circles. Christine couldn't help but laugh. Just then the door opened and Erik walked in with Nadir at his side. He looked at Valerie and raised an eyebrow.

"Christine, what did you do to the poor child?" Erik asked laughing.

"Papa! You're home!" Valerie exclaimed, running to hug him.

Erik picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes I'm home! I'm home! You remember Nadir right?" He asked.

"Yes Papa of course." Valerie answered squeezing him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too dear." Erik said setting her down. He then went over to Christine and kissed her softly. "I missed _you_ too."

Christine smiled. "I know you did." She then turned to Nadir. "It's nice to see you again Nadir." Christine curtseyed.

"Oh no need to curtsey Christine. You know I don't approve of it." Nadir answered.

Christine just smiled.

"Papa! I want to show you what I made!" Valerie said, jumping up and down.

"Well hurry then before you explode with anticipation." Erik laughed.

Valerie ran upstairs and came down with a black cape, embroidered with red roses.

"You made that?" Erik asked happily.

"Yes Papa! All by myself! Well, except for the scissors part. Mama did that. Do you like it" She asked.

"It's very lovely. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Papa."

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you go show Nadir the room that he is going to stay in."

"Yes Papa. This way Sir." Valerie led Nadir upstairs.

"How long is he staying?" Christine asked Erik.

"Just a few nights. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"I'm going up to see if everything's all right."

"Do you have to go so soon?" Christine asked slyly. "I mean, I haven't seen you for over three days."

"What are you getting at my dear?" Erik asked, just as slyly.

"You know…" Christine said pushing him into a chair and kissing him passionately.

"Christine! There is a child present!"

"Then I suppose we will have to take a rain check on this."

"Hmmm, or we can just make sure she isn't watching." Erik whispered, kissing her again. "Nadir! Make sure that Valerie stays up there!"

"Why?" Nadir yelled back.

"Just do it!" Erik said, smiling at Christine.

A few minutes later Nadir walked down the stairs. He saw the two kissing and laughed. Erik looked up.

"So that's why eh?" Nadir asked, trying hard not to burst laughing. "You tell your daughter to stay up in her room so you can kiss?"

"Nadir…you're asking for it." Erik replied angrily.

"It's no use now Erik. We'll just have to continue later." Christine said, getting off his lap.

Erik sighed and stood up. "Valerie! You can come down."

Valerie walked slowly down the stairs. "Papa? Was I in trouble?"

"No honey of course not. Why do you think that?" Erik replied

"You wouldn't let me come down."

"That's because you're mother and I needed to…discuss something."

"Oh good. I'm not in trouble?"

"No. You're not."

Valerie smiled. "I'm glad. Papa? What's that mark on your neck?"

"What mark—?" He suddenly realized what she meant. The love bite… "Erm…nothing dear. Why don't you go help your mother with…dinner."

"All right Papa." Valerie said walking off.

Christine smirked. "Nice save." She said walking off into the kitchen.

"Erik. I don't believe you. Lying to your own daughter like that." Nadir said laughing.

Erik smiled back. But then Valerie came out with a worried look on her face.

"Papa, something's wrong with Mama."


	21. 21

**Chapter 21**

**Cripes I didn't mean to kill you with the cliffhanger. Don't bite off my head. Here's your update you vicious animals…**

Erik walked into the kitchen. He saw Christine was just standing in the room, with her hands on her stomach.

"Christine? What's wrong?" Erik asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I….don't know. Just all of the sudden I felt a pain in my waist. It was almost like the pains I had before I had Valer--." She stopped and looked at her daughter. "Before I had Valerie…" She said softly.

"Oh Christine... do you think that you may be pregnant again?"

"It's possible. I mean it was only a few weeks ago that we--." She looked to Valerie again. "That we…called the…baby fairy to come and give us a baby. I guess we got one."

Erik tried hard not to laugh. "The baby fairy…" He thought. "Well Valerie it looks like you are going to have a new sibling."

Valerie smiled. "Oh boy!"

Everything was wonderful and everyone was happy. But then things changed when Erik remembered something.

FLASHBACK

"Papa? Why am I like this?" Valerie asked, pointing to her face. "Am I a devil?"

"Of course not. You are an angel." Erik replied. He then quoted Christine, "A genius with a handicap. I'm like this too you know. You aren't the only one."

"I suppose so, but how come you wear a mask and I don't?"

"Well, because I have grown very used to this mask, it has become a part of me. I can't part with it, ever. And besides, why rid the world of your beautiful face?"

"Everyone tells me I'm ugly."

"They're wrong. You're perfect." He kissed the top of her head.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Erik, what is it?" Christine asked, poking him.

He looked at her sadly. "No Christine…we can't do this to another soul…"

"What do you mean?" Christine asked, puzzled.

"You know very well." Erik flicked his mask. "Not…again." He said slowly.

"Erik, I think it's a little to late for that now. And besides, we don't even know for sure if I am pregnant. It could just be a pain, and nothing more."

Erik stared at her. He shook his head slowly. "No…I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure?" Christine asked him angrily.

Valerie looked up at them. Confused at why they were fighting. Then she realized. Her father had pointed to his mask. So he obviously meant that he didn't want another child like him. With his problem… This made Valerie very sad. She began to think that her parents were mad at her because of her handicap. Valerie decided that it would be better if she ran away.

"Goodbye then…" She muttered softly.

Erik and Christine were too busy yelling to hear her. Only Nadir did. Valerie burst into tears and ran away, out the front door. No one noticed her leave until the door shut. Everyone stopped and looked.

"Valerie?" Erik asked. "Oh no… _Valerie!_" Erik yelled running out the door to find her.

Christine followed close behind, Nadir following her. They all called frantically after her. Erik heard crying coming from a bush. He ran over to it. "Valerie?" He asked.

"Go away! You hate me and I know it." She answered sobbing.

"What? Why would ever think that?"

"Because you said you don't want another child because he might turn out ugly like me."

"I didn't say that."

"I heard you arguing! You hate me…"

"Valerie please listen to me. We do _not _hate you. We love you very, very much. More than anything. I never said anything was wrong with how you are. I just don't want another child to have to suffer like you, and like I did."

"You suffered when you were little?"

"More than you can imagine…I think it's time for you to hear what your Father's past was really like. Please come out of the bushes."

"Only if you promise to stop arguing with Mother."

Erik looked to Christine. She smiled softly. "I promise Valerie."

"All right. I'll come out." Valerie replied, walking out of the bushes. She had several cuts on her face and arms.

"You poor thing, come here." Christine said holding out her arms.

Valerie ran to hug her. Then they all walked inside. Erik set her on his lap and began his story.

"All right Valerie. It's time you heard this now. When I was born my mother and father didn't love me like we love you. They were afraid of me, ran away every time I came near. So, I ran away from them. Only I didn't hide in the bushes. I went to a completely different country. Which is where I met Nadir. But the point is, I had to run away from my family because they hated me. I had to run away from everyone. I went through a lot of ridicule. And I'm not saying that you are going to have to go through this, but if you do. I don't want to have two children suffering. Now I know that doesn't seem fair to you now, but you'll understand later."

"All right. I know one person that never laughed at you, mother."

"Yes, that's true. And that's why I married her. Because she loved me for who I am. And that's exactly how we feel about you. But you see, others only see what's on the outside. They don't understand."

"I wish they did."

"I wish they did too angel, I wish that every day."

A/N: And the moral of this chapter is, "Look for more than what's on the outside." Or, "Don't judge a book by its cover." Or my favorite, "STOP INSULTING POOR ERIK OR IM GONNA PUNJAB YOU!"

Valerie nestled her head on Erik's chest. "I love you Papa."

Erik smiled. "I love you too." He looked up at Christine, "And I love you too."

**IT'S A LOVE FEST! I know this chapter didn't explain much, but it was fun at read, I hope… Anyway next will be more about the baby. Just warning you, I'm going to camp for a week so I won't have updates for a while. And I think this story will only have a few more chapters left anyway. So adieu for now.**


	22. 22

Hello again! Camp was fun. Someone duck-taped me and my friends to our beds one day though. Oh well. Now, here is the next chapter. Lots about the baby. Good or bad? Read to find out.

Erik had accepted the fact that Christine was pregnant and he just hoped for the best. Though he still wasn't too happy about it.

Though as the days passed Christine had started to get the feeling that something was wrong with her baby. Christine decided that she had better go to the doctor to see if anything was wrong. She left without telling anyone, not wanting Erik to know. Christine put on her jacket and went out. She called a carriage and told the driver to go to the hospital. She made an appointment with the doctor and waited patiently.

"Madame Daae?" The nurse called a few minutes later.

"Yes?" Christine replied.

"The doctor will see you now. In room 14."

"Thank you." Christine replied standing up.

Christine walked to room 14. Where the doctor was waiting.

"Hello Madame Daae." He said. "Now, what seems to be the trouble with you?"

"Hello doctor. Well, I just have this feeling that something is wrong with my baby. I came to check if everything is all right."

"All right. Lie down on the table. I will check it out."

Christine lied down on the table. The doctor gave her an examination. After a few minutes he stopped and looked down, a frown on his face. Christine sensed a problem and quickly spoke.

"What is it Doctor? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I am afraid that…Madame Daae…you have had…a miscarriage." The doctor said slowly.

Christine stopped and stared at him. She hung her head and let her tears flow freely.

"I'm sorry Madame." The doctor said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We should remove the baby as soon as we can. There is no point in you going through labor for nothing."

Christine nodded her head slowly. "I'll come back tomorrow…"

"Are you sure you don't want to do it now? We can if you would like. Or we can wait, either way is fine."

"I would like to wait until--." Christine then stopped. What would Erik think of her leaving twice. Once would be better. Then it would be over and done with. "No, let's do it now."

The doctor nodded. "All right. I will get prepared. Just wait here." He then walked out.

Christine nodded slowly, sobbing. Soon her mind drifted to Erik. He was against this baby from the beginning. Could he have possibly done something? Was he capable of something so horrible? Christine sobbed more, sobbed for everything. Her poor child.

The doctor came in later. "All right Madame Daae. We are ready for you in surgery." He helped her up and led her to the surgery room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine? Where are you?" Erik called looking frantically. "NADIR? Have you seen Christine?"

"No I haven't Erik. Did she say she was going anywhere?" Nadir replied.

"No, that's what worries me."

"I'm sure she'll come back soon."

"I hope so…" Erik began to imagine all the horrible things that could have happened to her. Kidnap, or worse. Erik gasped and fell onto a chair.

"Erik! I'm sure she's fine. You're going to have a heart attack if you don't calm down."

Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes you're right." Erik said softly. Though part of him doubted that.


	23. 23

The Black Corset Chapter 23

Christine emerged from the surgery room sad and heartbroken. But at the same time relieved. Now to get to that matter of Erik…

Meanwhile Erik paced the floor, still worried about Christine. It was getting late and he couldn't take much more.

"NADIR! I'm going out to look for her!" Erik yelled.

"Oh no you're not. The snow is thick. You could get lost."

"That's why I have to go. What if Christine is lost?"

Just as Erik was going out the front door he saw Christine stepping out of a carriage.

"CHRISTINE!" Erik yelled running to her.

"Erik? Go back inside! You don't have a coat, you could catch a cold."

"No Christine I need to talk to you!"

"I need to talk to you to."

"Let's come inside then."

Christine and Erik walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"Oh Christine I'm glad you're back." Nadir said happily. "Where were you?"

"That will all be explained soon enough…First, I need to talk to Erik. Alone." She replied.

Christine took Erik's arm and led him away into the music room.

"Erik, I was just at the doctor's." Christine spoke slowly.

"Why? Are you sick? Are you all right?"

"Yes Erik! I'm all right. It's just the baby—."

"The baby? What's wrong with the baby?"

"It's gone…" Christine said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"It's GONE Erik! It's not around anymore."

"Christine…. what happened?"

"Miscarriage…"

"A miscarriage? You had a miscarriage Christine?"

"Yes Erik! Don't you understand? And you wouldn't have anything to do with that miscarriage would you?"

"Christine! How could you ever think that?"

"I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Oh, my poor angel." Erik said hugging her tightly.

Christine rested her head on his shoulder and wept. Erik stroked her cheek and kissed it. He sighed.

"My darling. I would never do anything to harm our child." He said.

"I know…I don't know why I thought that. I'm sorry mon ange."

"I forgive you. When things went wrong for me I always thought things that weren't right. But that's why I have you, you showed me right and wrong. And I would never betray that."

"Erik…"

"Christine…"

Just then a knock was heard on the door. It was Valerie.

"Mama? Papa? Are you in there?" She called.

"Yes dear we are in here. Come in."

Valerie slowly opened the door. "I can't sleep. Will you sing to me?"

Erik looked to Christine and smiled. As if saying: "We still have her."

"Yes of course we'll sing to you. Here, sit on my lap." Erik said, sitting in a chair.

Valerie got on his lap and asked. "What are you going to sing?"

"What do you want us to sing?" Christine asked.

"Sing something from Romeo and Juliet. The love duet."

Erik smiled. "We can do that can't we Christine?"

"Yes…we can."

So Erik and Christine began their duet. It was a perfect choice, for it showed that no matter what happened, they would always love each other.


	24. 24

Yes! Really! An Update! Hooray! Okay, okay so here you go, can't let the people be waiting any longer! But just a note: I finally finished reading Phantom by Susan Kay! Yay me! So I _might _add just a tad of stuff from there. But if I do it won't be very much.

It had been one week since Christine's miscarriage. They were starting to move on, but it was still very hard, mostly for Christine. Every time she saw a pregnant woman or a newborn baby she would burst into tears. Things were not too well for her. At the moment she was sitting in her room on her bed sobbing. Christine had just been in a rather unpleasant conversation with a woman at a café. Everything was going well until the woman's husband came back with their new baby. This proved too much for Christine to handle and she broke down. Erik had told her to try and rest, but this was impossible for her at the moment.

"Papa? Why is Mama so upset?" Valerie asked, blissfully unaware to the incident that had happened.

Erik looked down at her and offered a weak smile. "A lady was upsetting your Mother in the café." Erik said.

"Was she being mean?"

"Erm…. yes." _No! Why lie to the child? _Erik fought with his mind. He had just told Valerie that it was a mistake, and there was never really a baby in the first place. Telling her the truth would just provoke questions, questions that Erik was in no mood to answer. So Valerie just remained blissfully unaware. "She'll be fine soon. Don't worry Valerie." Erik smiled and playfully messed up her hair. "I'm going to go check on her."

Erik walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Christine?"

"Go away!" Replied a choked voice.

"Christine…. It's me. I've come to check on you."

"Why? So you can make me more upset?"

"Why would you ever think I would want to make you upset? What has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry Erik… I'm just so confused about everything. You can come in…"

Erik slowly pushed open the door. He saw Christine and gasped slightly. She looked horrible. Her hair looked as though it hadn't been brushed for days, and her face and eyes were red and tear-stained. Her make-up was running down her cheeks from the crying.

"Oh Christine… My poor dear."

"I'm a wreck. Oh Erik…. why me? Why was I the one chosen to have this terrible fate put upon?"

"Christine, these things happen." Erik said sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know… but it's not fair. We could have had a beautiful child, with my hair and your eyes… she would have been so lovely."

"Well we have Valerie."

"I know, and that is the only thing that keeps me alive now…"

"Christine!" Erik snapped. "Never again do I want to hear you speak like that!"

"Why? You've said it enough. 'Christine, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead!'"

"Yes, and that is because is it very true. You are just saying that, you don't mean it. But with me, you know how close I was to putting myself out of my misery… you know that. You saw the coffin, the black candles, the death…"

"Yes, I saw them. And I know why you had them. And I want to forget that part. All I see now is the man I love, my husband."

Erik just smiled, not really knowing how to reply. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little…"

"Let me clean you up." Erik offered.

Christine nodded and Erik walked out of the room and came back with a brush and a damp washcloth. He sat down next to her and began to wipe off the dripping make-up that had stained her pale cheeks.

"There. You look much better. Do you want to brush your hair?"

"No…. I want you to do it."

Erik smiled and nodded. "All right." Erik began to brush Christine's curls, humming Music of the Night as he did. Christine smiled softly. Erik stopped humming.

"So that was all you needed. A little music." He said.

"Well you said it yourself. _Close your eyes and let music set you free!_ Music _can _set you free…."

"Yes, and music is the reason that I am with you here now. Have you ever thought of that Christine? Of it wasn't for your want of the Angel of Music, I never would have found any purpose of talking to you. Music brought us together."

Christine smiled. "Mmm-hmmm." She muttered softly.

"Don't worry my love. Time heals all wounds."

"I hope so. I cannot go on living like this. Every time I see a baby I break down. That isn't right."

"You are still in mourning. That is a completely normal human emotion."

"You know what? No matter how bad things are, you always seem to make them better."

"That is why I am married to you."

Christine just smiled. "Thank you for brushing my hair."

"It's my pleasure. Besides it always smells so good, how can I refuse?"

"What does it smell like?"

"Mint."

Christine laughed. "I swear Erik! You are the most hopeless romantic in the history of the world!"

"Maybe so, but at least I got you to laugh." Erik whispered to her. "Now rest Christine. You need it."

"All right." Christine yawned and lied back on the pillow.

Erik shut the door slowly, taking one last look at Christine before he shut the door.

Okay, I think that this story will only have a few more chapters. Dodges rocks thrown by fans The reason for my long period of no updates was because I wasn't sure where to go with the story. I have a few ideas. So I hope that others will like it and my story will not go "flop". And a thank you to my loyal reviewers.


	25. 25

He he…I'm supposed to be typing my homework right now, but this seemed _way _more interesting. Plus, I just got inspiration, so why lose it? I'm listening to Phantasia at the moment. Have you heard of it? It's a compilation of the music from Phantom, no singing. It's pretty awesome. Now, just a warning, this chapter may make some of you rather angry with Erik. It goes into his past. Some of you may just find it interesting. And just a note, everything happening in the journal is stuff that actually happened in the books. Because you know of course. The 2004 version is really messed up compared to the real story 

Erik had recently left the house to go out on some errands, he took Valerie with him, and leaving Christine bored. A little too bored for her own good. She got up from the couch where she laid reading _Hamlet _and went into Erik's music room. Christine reached behind a score of music and retrieved a key that she had just recently found out existed. She slowly went to his locked desk drawer and slid the key in. Christine turned it slowly and opened the drawer.

What she saw inside made her realize why the drawer was locked. It was filled with Erik's old journals. Even though some part of her said it was wrong, the other part said to look anyway. That was the part she followed.

Christine pulled out a journal dated 1870.

I have finally realized it, after all these years. My place is not with men, it is deep under the surface of the Earth, locked away with my music and my inventions. Men they only cause pain. I have decided to turn the lake of the fifth cellar into the greatest house in the world. Where men will never find me and it shall be guarded by every device that my mind can conjure. Including the torcher chamber that I once built in Persia. I dare say that indeed it shall be a tomb…a tomb for me to live out the rest of my days in. I shall never sleep on the surface of the Earth ever again. For men have no place for me, and no woman shall ever look upon me in love. I wait each day for death to come, but alas, it does not come soon enough. I will wait patiently and until then-----

"Christine!" A cold voice yelled. "Why on Earth are you reading that!"

Christine gasped. "Erik! Your home early!"

"Good thing too. Or else you would have discovered more secrets about me! Why Christine! WHY?"

Erik was filled with a rage that Christine had never seen before. She knew had temperament issues, but never like this. She backed into the chair, trying to hide from his anger.

"I-I'm Sorry…"She muttered weakly

"That doesn't change anything! Damn you! Damn you!"

Erik knocked the paper out of her hand and shoved it back into the drawer. Christine's fear soon turned to anger.

"If you didn't want me to read them then why did you keep them?" Christine yelled.

"I thought that bloody key would stop you!"

"Well maybe you should hide things better!"

Erik opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it just as quickly. All of the sudden he began to cry. Erik fell to his knees and sobbed. "I'm so sorry Christine!"

Christine stared at him in astonishment; his horrible mood swings were something she had never quite been able to adjust to. Christine lovingly placed a hand on his shoulder as a comfort, but he moved away from her.

"No Christine…. just leave me be."

"Eri—."

"No!" Erik yelled leaving the room, leaving Christine confused and afraid.

She had known somewhat about his past, but was there something more? The refusal of being able to look just made her want to know more. But then again… maybe she didn't want to know. What if Erik was worse than she thought? Would it damage their relationship? Resisting the urge that kept pulling at her, she left the room quickly, leaving the mystery of his past behind, for the time being.

"Mama? What happened? I have never seen Papa like that!" A little voice cried.

Christine paled. Valerie had been listening the whole time…

"Erm… nothing. Your Father is a little…. tense."

"Oh… all right." Valerie said, and then trotted off merrily in her ignorant childish bliss.

Christine sighed. "To be an ignorant child again…." She said softly before going up to Erik's room.


	26. 26

**My dearest readers,**

**This is a very important note. I have to inform you that this will be the last chapter of the story. I also regret to inform you that it will have a twist, which may surprise some of you immensely. But, I do have some good news. I shall be writing a sequel of what happens after this story is completed. The ending may not make some of you too happy. But please, in your reviews, DON'T KILL ME! I just thought that this would be an appropriate ending for this story. So….on with the story!**

Christine opened the door to Erik's room. She found lying face down on the bed, his face smashed into the pillow. He just lied there, in a way that made Christine cringe. Almost like a corpse…

"Erik. Please forgive me intruding…. but I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Erik made a muffled noise from the pillow.

"Erik? I can't understand you. Please sit up."

Erik lifted his head up a little bit, but didn't turn to face her. "No. I like this pillow." He then smashed his face back into it.

"Maybe the pillow doesn't like you smashing your face into it." Christine said, trying to make Erik say something.

Another muffled noise. Christine put her hand on Erik's back, he scooted away from her slightly.

"Oh stop it Erik! I want to talk to you."

Erik lifted up from the pillow. "Why? Came to say that you want a divorce because you can't stand being married to a homicidal maniac?"

"No Erik. It was my fault for snooping in the first place. I came to say that I'm sorry." Christine lowered her head.

"Why? You had a right to know."

"I know that your past was bad Erik. And I also know that you have changed."

Erik mumbled something that Christine couldn't understand and then shoved his head in the pillow again.

"Why won't you let me see your face Erik?"

Another muffled noise. Christine suddenly became scared; she remembered when Erik had burned himself with that candle when he had told her about taking her virginity.

"Erik! What did you do to your face?"

No reply. Christine suddenly took hold of his shoulders and jerked him up to face him. Erik was taken by shock, so he could not prevent her from seeing what he had tried so hard to prevent.

Christine gasped at what she saw. Erik had deep cuts on the right side of his face, where the skin was raw anyway from his deformity. Luckily he hadn't done anything to the left side of his face, the mask would still cover everything up.

"Erik! Why? Why Erik? Why did you do this? It was my fault! My fault!" Christine shrieked uncontrollably.

Erik shrank back from her grasp, Christine was actually frightening him.

"Christine calm down! Christine! You're under enough stress with the baby being gone! You don't need any more stress! Please calm down!"

Christine continued to scream, whether by madness of what he had done, or by sheer mental breakdown Erik couldn't be sure. Soon Christine stopped screaming and fainted into Erik's arms.

"No…..no…." Erik muttered fearfully. He had known people to die from stress, and with the stress of losing the baby, and his own stupid actions, he knew that he needed to get her to a doctor soon.

Erik replaced the mask, so as not to scare Valerie and quickly picked up Christine's limp form and ran down the stairs.

"Valerie! Valerie please come fast! We need to take your Mother to the doctor quickly!"

Valerie ran in the room. "What's wrong Papa? What happened?"

"I shall explain later. Get on your coat and call a cab quickly." Erik said loudly.

Valerie realized the seriousness of it all and ran out to fetch a cab. "Okay Papa!"

Erik ran out the door and quickly hopped into the cab. "To the Hospital! Hurry! Please Hurry!"

The Driver nodded and whipped the horses to go.

The whole way there Erik cried into Christine's hair. "This is all my fault…. I am so bloody stupid! Damn! Damn it!"

"Papa? What is going to happen?" Valerie asked meekly.

"I don't know my darling. I don't know. Let us hope for the best."

"Please get well Mama. We love you. We want you to get better." Valerie whispered into Christine's ear.

The Driver pulled up to the Hospital and Erik quickly rushed out, Valerie running to keep up. Erik burst through the doors. "Please! Help me! Somebody help my wife!"

A nurse rushed up. "Sir, what is wrong with her?"

"Stress. Too much stress… she passed out."

"Oh dear. That could be bad."

"I am WELL aware that it's bad! I am not bloody stupid! Please help her!" Erik screamed

"Sir calm down! We will help your wife the best we can."

The Nurse rushed Christine down the hall into a room.

Hours passed. The only relief Erik gained in that time was having Valerie by his side. In that time, the whole waiting room became anxious to see what was going to happen with the poor man's wife.

The Doctor came out after seven hours had passed. Erik stood up. He looked at him hopefully.

The Doctor said something softly to Erik and hung his head. The others waited for the response.

Erik fell to his knees and his cry of grief and rage was explanation enough.

**That is the end of this part of the story. Yes, Christine died. The next chapter will tell about Erik and Valerie's life after her death. I know that many of you will murder me for this story. But just wait, things truly aren't as bad as they seem. Also, be on the lookout for the finishing chapters of my others stories, and the new story I shall be writing. I thank my reviewers for all the support they have given me in this, I shall be writing many more stories to come. Till then Adieu!**


End file.
